Golf is a popular activity and many devices and items have been developed to assist golfers in improving their game and to make the activity more comfortable and pleasurable. Among these are devices useful for carrying golf towels.
When on a golf course, golf players often carry towels with them to be used for various purposes such as for cleaning dirt, grass residue and other materials on the golf ball, club faces and/or the player's hands. Existing devices that are used for carrying towels include carabiner-type assemblies and caddies. Typically, one or more golf towels are attached to his belt or to a carabiner (i.e., a D-shaped ring equipped with a spring catch on one side) on his golf bag. This occasionally may be distracting during the round of play and presents a nuisance to the player.
Some other existing devices for carrying towels provide for clipping a caddy on a golf shaft. The towel then can be removed by pulling on the caddy or the towel. The clip thus allows for unintended disconnections of the towel. The possibility of such accidental disconnection is very undesirable.
Accordingly, better devices and assemblies for carrying golf towels are desired. The present application provides some of such improved devices and assemblies.